<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《梦海千里》 by RunningVanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354537">《梦海千里》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla'>RunningVanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“今夜是他离开的第一千零一个日子，我记录下了故事，但它们还将继续。”</p><p>初空加</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giotto | Vongola Primo/Cavallone Primo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《梦海千里》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　阿尔弗雷德这几年频繁地发梦，不论是小憩还是就寝，入眠后十之八九都要做同样的一个梦。梦里没有要他伤神烦恼的事务，也不存在叫他感到畅快的自由；有的只是一叶扁舟和无尽之海，那海的水不呈现平日里人们所见的蓝，反倒显得灰暗，太阳被遮蔽在沉甸甸的乌云下，带起了一股风雨欲来的气势和味道。在他所乘的这小船周围，还有不少海鸟，他虽自幼居住在近港口的城镇，顶多也只能认出它们中的两、三类：在远处低低飞窜的，是最寻常见的海鸥；头部像缺了绳的帽带企鹅、尾羽又尖又长的，叫做长尾贼鸥；那些似天鹅般游在水中却颈短而色灰的，则应当是一种潜鸟。他在做梦的时候，经常以清楚的意思对它们进行观察——无不是惟妙惟肖的，可一旦当他醒来后，就全不记得它们的神态了。在这众多的鸟禽之中，最使他感到安心的是没有信天翁，因为他对受蛊惑而去杀死它们感到于心不忍，并伴有着一种若有似无的害怕（注1）。</p><p>　　包括海鸟在内，他认为理应将自己梦境的一切都尽可能详细地描述出来。这可以是一纸日记，也能作为一份资料，目的是引导他自那从未发生过的奇妙境况中脱身——他曾听说过分不清梦境与现实、幻想与真相的人——而他要叫人们知道：我并非是惧怕疯狂的懦夫。然而疯狂同智慧又有什么区别呢？只有当它们其中的任何一个离开了人的身心，人才能凭借着对它的不理解来分辨它们。在如今的这样一个时代，又有谁能够断言他这不断重复的梦是出于疯狂，而非因远大的智慧而诞生呢？他确实是有必要为独他知晓的故事留下痕迹的。</p><p>　　我先前写到，他乘的恰是那一叶扁舟。这船实在是相当朴素，整体都漆成了黑色，有船篷专为避风挡雨而设计，除此之外不加任何的装饰——没有贡多拉那样的尖角，也比它更加的扁平。这船大约可容纳四人入座，但若是要算上出远门的行李、又要在这船上过夜的话，两个人就够挤得满满当当了。这样的船怎么能在变幻莫测的大海上行驶呢？即使发问，梦境也不做出任何的改变，这就相当奇怪了。不过，更奇怪的则是无人摇橹。于是他的这只船，便始终孤零零地漂泊在好似无穷无尽的这片海上，看不到陆地，也找不见其他的船只。陪伴他的只有海鸟和一位朋友。</p><p>　　朋友——我们只能这样称呼他们。因为他们之间既不存在兄弟手足那样惺惺相惜的亲情，也不可能违背教义而去产生干柴烈火般的恋情，自然就只剩下了志同道合者间才能拥有的友情。这友情的力量是如此之大，以至于让这位先生长久地在他梦中出现。若是可以的话，阿尔弗雷德心想，我倒宁可梦见千万个如花般的女性。但他梦见的是唯有渔夫和游子才会到达的海洋，没有鲜花也没有少女，就连星星在这片境域亦是不可视的，更别提那令人心旷神怡的皎洁月光了。在这片海的舟上，他俩面对面坐着。阿尔弗雷德仍旧是他自己的模样，着一身宽花边的米色晨衣——这款式他一直都相当中意——膝头上盖着条褐色格子花纹的白底羊毛毯，脚踩一双柔软又不乏精致的晨鞋。而他的朋友呢，则较他要更显怪异：素白的丝制衬衫配黑底细灰竖条纹的西装马夹，全黑的领带系成双单结，穿再朴素不过的西装裤，脚上是牛筋底的皮鞋；上身还外罩一件前身无法闭合的黑绸短褂，从中可以窥见一条垂挂的金色表链，至于它所牵住的那怀表，即使不要拿出来，对于阿尔弗雷德来说也很熟悉了。特别是用于固定表盖的那处，他过去尤其喜爱它被设计成扇贝形状的这种细心。</p><p>　　爱极东方的友人急匆匆地催他出门，而他也稀里糊涂地答应了下来，这胡乱的衣装在海上显得极其滑稽而神经质，哪怕海妖真的存在，也断然是不会想“招待”他们的。于灰蓝的大海中央，他俩总是面面相觑，有既来之则安之的气概，也有面临暴风雨或是海中猛兽的不安。人们常说若是发梦时神志清醒，就应当可以把握自己的梦境，但阿尔弗雷德的梦虽然明清却全然不可控制：即使咸涩的海风可以变得柔和，但他想要在这孤舟上凭空变出桌椅来享用茶点，却是无论如何也做不到的事情。他的朋友永远只是静静地看着他，不发一言；与此相对的，他也只是微微地笑，并不去出声打破象征和睦的宁静，只是在等待梦醒的时刻到来罢了。</p><p>　　然而，今夜的朋友却向他发话了。</p><p>　　那声音是多么柔和呀，远比前日午后邀他共去街上散心的那名绅士要来的恭谦百倍！那声音又是多么熟悉，即使阔别两年有余，如今听来却依旧满载着那独特的热情，仿佛昨日与他促膝长谈的正是此人。他正是用这我所熟悉的音容笑貌在向我发话呀！他道出的字字句句，都出自那封早已被我烧在了火中的告别信件，我原以为我当时草草地览过焚毁便能轻易忘记，今天才晓得我竟还有着真正过目不忘的本领。他怎样就在今日说出来了呢，在过去的千百个日子里，他不是一次也没有发过声吗？阿尔弗雷德独独就在这个时候，感到大气切实地朝他压下来了。</p><p>　　为了真正做到毫无保留，我要在此转抄一通文书。正是过去友人送与又被阿尔弗雷德自己烧去的那一封，其内容如下：</p><p>　　展信悦。</p><p>　　明日即赴远洋，如你果真收到这封信件，证明我已安全登船。</p><p>　　你莫要担心我。我此行前去的是曾经到访过的东方国家，在那里也有朋友愿意照应我，权当换一个住处另谋生活。</p><p>　　移居一事是我自己独断下的决定，不受任何人的强迫与威胁，与你和他的事自然也没有关系。前路有的尽是危崖荆棘，你却敢于面对它们；我对你虽有千万分的忧心，但也实在很庆幸你的聪慧。这并非什么客套说辞，而是我真真发自肺腑的实话。我甚至能说，正因你做出的是这样选择，我才终于可以放心离开。我这样将自己的责任也一并抛给你，是应该向你道歉来的；至今仍旧抽不出身来前往，只好随信附上一支压花书签聊表心意，还望你可以原谅我。</p><p>　　我以为许多话是要同你说的，但落笔却唯有满怀的歉意，什么也写不出了。若你还愿意来寻我，我自是虚左以待。兴许届时亲眼见了你，有些事情我才说得出口罢。此致。</p><p>　　署名端端正正落着几个字：“你的乔”。</p><p>　　阅过这信，阿尔弗雷德便将它丢进火中，看也不再看了。至于乔所提到的书签，是特意放在了折起的信纸里包起来的：矩形的四边剪成圆角，压一朵带茎叶的小雏菊。虽然不很精致，却相当可爱，似是亲手制成。当然，它也跟着信纸一并付诸丙丁了。</p><p>　　“他岂不是想叫我愧疚么？”阿尔弗雷德在收到信件的几天后提起它来全不在意，只留下这样一句话，就同作伴的先生手挽手转过一个街角，欢笑着继续朝佩特鲁泽利剧院（注2）去了。然而现在，在梦中重提旧事却让他感到无比烦心。那见惯的阴沉天空和小有波澜的大海都在突然之间使他喘不过气来，海鸟却仍旧在飞，显得暴躁不安——暴风雨离他们近了、近了、愈发近了！</p><p>　　终于！司雷电的大神从乌云中露出真容，那眼射出的闪电直指万物，那口呼出的气息皆成雷响。在这片海的这条船上，阿尔弗雷德等待了千百个日夜的灾厄终于倾盆而下。</p><p>　　海神对这场姗姗来迟的暴风雨起了抗争心，不甘让它夺去两个人类的脆弱生命，就用手臂卷起巨浪砸向天际。可怜那小舟承受不起海的厚意，一眨眼就四分五裂了。波涛吞吃了阿尔弗雷德的朋友，又朝他自身张了口；这时候，雷神愤然地投下一道闪电，劈断了海神擎在手中的无尽巨浪，于是阿尔弗雷德的眼前先出现灼热的白，随后成了与黑无异的墨绿，再之后，他便什么都看不见了。</p><p>　　那天阿尔弗雷德睡得格外久与沉，在那漆黑梦境的后续，他身处新的大陆，一个身影迎接了他的回归。那是发髻高盘的东方女子，有着比黑檀木更乌亮的秀发和比任何织物都来得端丽的面容，她穿着绸纱质地的长衣物，上面绣有简单的纹路作装饰；腰间绑着宽花布料，足下则踏着木制的鞋。玫瑰、百合、鸢尾、玉兰……哪一样都无法用来形容面前的这位美人，她仿佛集千万个如花般的女子于一身。这曼妙的女子依在他的怀中，给予了他比蜜更甜的慰藉，以至于到他醒来，周身还仿佛能嗅到那股淡雅的香气——与他房间里的冷香大有不同。</p><p>　　清晨已经悄然到来，太阳把柔和的金光镶进云中。现实中氤氲着花草茶的温热，但是那低飞的鸟禽、那破碎的小舟、那东方的女子……梦境中的一切却就此永远地离开了他。他终于意识到自己漂泊过千里的海，为的就只是见证那片陆地罢了，那里将长久地埋葬他的友情，最终也将埋葬他的乔。</p><p>　　阿尔弗雷德自此再没有发过梦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注1：水手们认为杀死信天翁会招致厄运。可见塞缪尔·泰勒·柯勒律治所作《古舟子咏》。<br/>注2：Teatro Petruzzelli，位于意大利巴里市。</p><p>感谢您的阅览！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>